


Rememorārī: Aqua

by Okami_no_fude



Series: Linked Universe oneshots [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: A memory of Mipha, Based on jojo's Memories part 1 tumblr post, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Memory Loss, Remembering a memory, Wild centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami_no_fude/pseuds/Okami_no_fude
Summary: Lost memories can come back to you suddenly, and at unexpected times.For Wild, this particular memory was bittersweet.





	Rememorārī: Aqua

**Author's Note:**

> This particular oneshot came into my mind right after I saw the new comic @jojo56830 had posted on [Linked Universe](https://linkeduniverse.tumblr.com/) on 7/10-7/11. After the comic was posted, someone on the LU discord server had mentioned they wanted more champion related fics. Well, here is what my mind came up with in 5 hours after seeing the comic (Please click the link and find the comic "memories part one" to get the context ).
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: Linked universe belongs to @jojo56830 on tumblr  
> Legend of Zelda series and its characters belong to Nintendo.

It was nearing sunset, and the sky had a light shade of red painted near the horizon. The group was steadily making their way alongside a calm river, trying to find a place to spend the night soon. Wild had drifted away from the group a little bit as he needed to refill his bottle with water. 

As Wild popped open the cork of the empty bottle, his eyes went to the calm, flowing river’s surface. The surface, reflecting the waning red sunlight from the west, scattered the beams of light into different directions, like small jewels decorating a red surface…. 

Something nagged at the back of his mind as he stared at the water reflecting the setting sun. He scrutinized the river surface a little more before he felt that familiar pull of something he hadn’t experienced in a while ever since he had joined the band of heroes.

_He was at the edge of the water again, but with much shorter hair and the Master sword by his side. He stared at the calm, reflective surface of the flowing river, glowing light red with sparkles of light, like scattered jewels._

_“Link?” A soft voice from behind called out to him._

_Turning his head back, he sees the Zora princess and champion, Mipha, slowly walking toward him, the jewels adorning her head sparkling in the sunset, and hands behind her back._

_She eventually joined next to his side, standing very close to him. It felt...comfortable for him, just quietly standing side by side with the soft-spoken, kind Zora that he had known ever since he was a child, even before he had picked up the Master Sword._

_“It’s beautiful, isn’t it? The water reflecting the setting sun?” Mipha commented, her face adorning a small smile as she looked on to the horizon._

_“...Yeah,” Link spoke out just as softly, slightly hoarse with disuse until very recently. Link never really liked to speak in public, as he tended to close off his emotions to not show any weakness to the public as the appointed knight of Princess Zelda. The only time he was ever comfortable to actually speak out loud was when he was with Mipha, and his old friends at Zora’s domain._

_“It’s always a sight to see, the orange-red glow of the sun, the calm waters sparkling like jewels that the Gerudo make,” Mipha commented softly. Link whispered a response to that._

_“The Zora also makes fine jewelry Mipha, just like the ones you are wearing,” he pointed to the necklace, bracelets, and the headwear she had on her person._

_Mipha looked up at Link with a soft smile. “Thank you, Link.”_

_They both turn to gaze the water once again, it glittering with the soft light of the setting sun, a comfortable silence between them as they admired the view together._

_“I...I want to protect this view.”_

_Link turned back to Mipha, who started out very softly, before her tone becoming stronger and more resolute as she went on speaking. “I want everyone to see the water that flows calmly, how it reflects the peaceful atmosphere around here. How much beauty it can contain. I know that I may be biased, but I believe that this is one of the most tranquil, beautiful scenery one could ever experience in a lifetime. The thought that this force of evil could possibly destroy it...It makes me more determined than ever. I want to protect the people so they can experience this feeling of peacefulness that water can bring you. As...As such, I will do my best as a champion to support you in defeating the evil, Link. Then we can gaze at this scenery once again, without any trepidation of it disappearing.”_

_Link gave the determined Zora champion a warm smile. “Thanks, Mipha, your words mean a lot to me.”_

_Mipha blushed a little as she received his gratitude, and started fidgeting a little before her amber eyes glinted with the soft but determined shine he always admired._

_“Link...would you promise me, that you would stay safe? I...I would like you to wear this when everything is over…” she spoke softly to Link as she pulled whatever she was hiding behind her back._

_Link’s eyes widened with astonishment._

_There, in the Zora champion’s hands, was a blue tunic with a silver ornament in the shape of the Zora emblem adorning the chest, neatly folded. Link stayed in Zora’s Domain multiple times to know what this gift signified in their culture._

_“Mipha….”_

_The Zora princess seemed to be slightly trembling as she held the tunic in her hands, waiting for his response._

_“This...is a coincidence.”_

_“Huh?”_

_Link gave out a small chuff of laughter when hearing Mipha’s uneloquent reply as he began digging in his pocket for something he had taken his time to acquire and just got it delivered from the Gerudos for the final touch._

_“Mipha, I don’t really know if you had noticed at all, but...I feel much more relaxed when I am spending time with you. You are the only person in this whole kingdom of Hyrule that made me feel that, ever. Your kindness, your warmth, the support you have given me...all of that just wormed into my heart and had never let go. While I usually am fine with letting go of things, this is the one time I am going to show that I am just as selfish as others,” Link declares as he slowly brings out a box that held what he was scrambling around Hyrule for the past week while he was off duty. Mipha gasped, bringing one of her hands to cover her mouth when he had opened the box._

_A silver pendant in the shape of the Zora emblem, complete with three high-cut sapphires nestled between each of the crescent-shaped metal was sitting inside._

_The Zora Princess looks back up at Links face, her amber eyes shining. “Link… this is…”_

_The Hylian Champion gave a small smile. “Yeah, I know that it’s a tradition in Zora culture for the females to give their loved ones the gift, but I also wanted to give you a gift… a promise.”_

_He gently took Mipha’s hand that she had covered her mouth with and slowly placed the box on her hand._

_“It’s not a ring since I thought that it would interfere with your trident-wielding, but I wanted to give you something that you could still wear. I had it made with the intention of giving it to you as a promise, that I want, I will stay by your side Mipha, as long as you want me.”_

_Link paused and looked over at the tunic she was clutching close to her trembling chest._

_“When this is over...when Ganon is defeated and sealed away...I will accept the tunic that you have made for me and your feelings. That is a promise I will swear on the pendant, and on my life.”_

_Link’s chest was filled with warmth and happiness as the Zora champion jumped into his embrace, crying yes several times and thanking Link for the pendant and the promise he made, right by the riverside that reflected the soft glow of the sunset._

When Wild came back to the present, he realized with some apathy that the sky was much darker than before. The river he was standing nearby was not reflecting any sort of light anymore, and it was nearly black. 

“....Cub?”

Wild slowly turned his head toward where he had heard his mentor’s voice. He was beside him, on the side where Mipha had stood in his memory. The others were gone, he noticed belatedly. Looking back to where his mentor stood, Wild could not tell what Twilight’s expression was like, as it was blurry.

He brought his hand toward his eyes to wipe away what was making his vision blurry. When had he started tearing up?

Wiping his tears away as best as he could, he looked back to his mentor whose expression gave nothing away for his sudden exhaustion-addled mind to interpret. Without a word, Twilight had spread his arms open toward Wild.

Without much hesitation, Wild slammed himself into his mentor’s chest, and he began to lose his composure as he felt Twilight’s strong arms wrap around him, hot tears rolling down his cheeks as he mourned for the promise that he was not able to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder for future readers: Any subsequent updates from @jojo56830 after I have posted this will not be reflected in this oneshot.


End file.
